The Bridge of Two Worlds
by Funkynewspaper
Summary: When Percy is bombarded by the nightmares of Tartarus, he hopes the fates stop messing with him. But then again, his prayer goes unanswered. He is introduced to wizards who claim he has an evil grandfather. Bye-bye Camp-Half Blood, hello Hogwarts. Adopted by Logotipz. NOT! Come at me bro!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is gladly accepted. And go easy on me, I'm only 10. I'm hoping to update at least once a week, maybe more. Anyway, to the story. Oh, and almost forgot. All characters belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. Please read and review. When I update, I just post what I got, so don't expect cliffhangers or anything. I can try, though. I try to make chapters as long as possible.**

Percy POV

Five months after the Giant War, with 2 of them being tortured in Tartarus, I would say I'm doing pretty good. Minus the violent flashbacks and nightmares. But just because I'm better doesn't necessarily mean I can handle another world. And more enemies. Bummer. It all started when I come into my own house to come face to face with strangers. They always say something like 'stranger-danger'. And I should've listened. Because this danger is probably going to be stick waving maniacs who think they can take me down just because they can do magic.

Harry POV

When Professor Dumbledore summoned the Order of Phoenix, I couldn't help but wonder what this was about. But I was caught off guard by one sentence, that changed everything.

"Voldemort has a grandson, by the name of Perseus Achilles Jackson."

~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~

And so here we are, at the door of my worst enemies grandson, with Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. When Remus knocked, it was immediately answered by a woman that looked nothing like Voldemort. For a split second I considered the thought that maybe this Percy wasn't like Voldemort at all. I shook my head at such thoughts. Percy has to be evil. Right?

"Hello", said Dumbledore,"we're looking for a woman by the name of Sally Jackson-"

"Sally Blofis."

"Yes, now, I'm assuming that's you?"

"Yeah, and please come inside. I've been keeping you talking for too long."

When we entered, I could feel an aura from somewhere. Like it's rubbed off on the walls, or something. It was an average apartment, to say the least. Sally's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

After some silence, Sirius answered

"We are looking for your son, Percy Jackson."

About an hour later, we heard the door open and bang close. We heard footsteps down the hall, and a boy about 17-18 entered the room. He had sea green eyes, but something in them seemed, broken. He had black, windswept hair, and a natural tan. One that you can only get under the sun. He was strong, but he was also wary. Like we could stand up at any time and try to kill him. He plopped down on the couch and before he could speak, Remus asked,"Are you Percy Jackson?"

Percy POV

"Yes.", I replied.

The kid that looked like a scrawnier version of me muttered something under his breath. I ignored him and got to the real bugger.

"Who are you and why are you here?

"Well, Percy, we are wizards. I am Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Harry. And we found out from recent records that you have a Grandfather that is a wizard.", Sirius replied

"On which side of my family?" He asked, as if stuff like this happened everyday.

"Your mother's side."

"Oh."

"He was also head boy, and won an award for…", Remus started ranting.

I was starting to think that Percy might not have any relation to Voldemort. That is, until he started convulsing, and then, out of nowhere, started screaming

Percy POV

After Remus started ranting, I zoned off, mainly concentrating on not submitting to the flashback. But it caught me off-guard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "

I was in Tartarus with Kronos and his scythe, him carving the words, Eternal Pain, as Hyperion whips me as I cry out in protest. I look up to see Annabeth, being whipped by Atlas as she screams.

"Not him! Please not him!"

When I came to my senses, I found the wizards looking at me in utter shock. Before they could start asking questions I replied shakily,"I'll tell you if you swear on the river Styx to not tell anyone unless I give you permission to."

After they all swore, Percy asked," Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"What does that have to do with this." Harry snarled

"You lost somebody.", Percy observed

"Yeah, your f**cking grandfather came and murdered my parents!"

"Listen,- wait, what! He wouldn't do that!"

"Well, he did"

I was just standing there in shock. My grandfather. The one who inspired me to become something to the world.

"Anyway, the Greek gods are real,", Sally continued for her son,"Percy here is a demigod son of Poseidon, the God of the seas. Percy has been through two wars…"

I zoned out after that, thinking about grandpa Tom.

Harry POV

After the explanation from Sally, I began to feel sorry for him. I mean, going through pain for the rest of his life and hell? And I can't believe I never noticed the bandaged arm and the scars!

Once we took him into the Burrow, Ron and Hermione immediately took me over before I could say sorry, and began to ask me questions. Before they could start, however, I interrupted them by saying,"Percy is a good guy and-"

"How do you know? He could kill us in our sleep!"

"Seriously Ron, be reasonable."

"Children, it is time to go to diagon alley", Molly shouted

About 3 hours later, we had all our supplies. Percy got a new wand, a driftwood with a Pegasus feather, because his "old one" broke. The twins have taken a real liking to him and offered to show him the pranksters shop they opened. Percy accepted, and when he came back, he had a huge grin. He muttered something like "making money" and "selling ideas to the stolls"

Percy POV

Tomorrow is September 1st, the day we get to ride the train to Hogwarts. From the rumors I heard, the train ride is 7 hours long. I hope not. Only Annabeth can keep me relaxed for that long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out, it is seven hours long.

"Why do you look so disappointed?",asked Hermione.

We were on the train a couple minutes early.

"I'm ADHD"I replied.

Suddenly the door opens and some guy with blond hair and his "bodyguards" stand there just trying to look superior. He smirks at me and extends his hand.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. I'm the son of one of the richest men in the entire wizarding community."

"I can tell. Saying your name twice and all that."

"You might need new friends. I can help you there", His arm still extended, " stay away from these mudbloods and pure blood traitors , and-"

"What did you call them?"

My voice was quiet, yet very menacing, and my glare wasn't that high on the "seaweed scale", as Leo nicely called it. This is the list of the glares and their rank, with ten being the least, and one being the most, terrifying.

10: when someone, aka Leo, starts annoying me with jokes and after he has coffee or sugar

9: when someone aka Aphrodite, mentions how cute Annabeth and I are together

8: when someone aka Jason or Thalia, say air disasters are better than sea disasters

7: when someone mentions the second Titan war knowing what happened

6: when somebody says that horses should be domestic pets

5: when someone mentions the second giant war, knowing what happened

4: when someone mentions Tartarus, fully knowing what happened there

3: when someone threatens Annabeth or Sally

2: when someone tries to make a move on Annabeth

1: when someone hurts Annabeth or Sally in any way

I gave him a glare at stage nine, and that almost made him pee in his pants and wish he had never been born to say that.

Yep. The level of my glares.

He quickly ran off, but before he could, I judo-flipped him. And now gave him a full 8. And now he was whimpering.

"Leave my friends and I alone."

I socked him in the gut, gave him a bloody nose, and socked him in in the stomach. I gave him a a level 9 glare, and he ran off, saying something like,"My father will hear about this!". I almost laughed, I think Harry did too. My dad was a GOD. And he thinks he can scare me just like that, eh?

When I got back into the compartment, still eyeing the door, when I heard applause. I got out, and found a ton of people that have been watching the fight, clapping, and some people whistling. I took a little bow and retreated back into my compartment, with crys of "he's HOT"and "wonder if he's taken". I scowled. I poked my head out and said"I'm taken". As I was sitting down, I heard Ron say in shock,"Bloody hell…That. Was. Freakin. Awesome."

Meanwhile, Hermione asked me,"When did you learn to judo flip?"

"My girlfriend taught me. Heck, she showed me up close!"

Harry snickered.

"What's so funny?" I demanded playfully

"Nothing."

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. I was just listening to Stressed Out by 21 pilots. I sighed. I wish my life was like this. Suddenly the castle came into view. Annabeth would love it. Annabeth. Oh gods I missed her. I didn't even tell her where I was. She must be worrying like crazy. I decided to IM her when I get the time. Meanwhile, I snapped a shot of Hogwarts on my phone Leo made for each of the 7. It didn't attract monsters, thank god. The train shuddered to a stop. As I made for the exit, my demigod senses went crazy. In the distance, I saw someone staring at me. It was Malfoy. He motioned to his cronies and they proceeded to the castle. Before he could get to the doors, Dumbledore motioned to him to come to him. He asked,"Is it okay to reveal to others that you're a demigod at the feast?"

"Why?"

People have seen your fight with Malfoy,"I hung my head at this,"and they swore they saw their drinks respond to you. When you judo-flipped him, they saw a mini image of some girl judo-flipping what looked like you on the surface of the water. It seemed when you flipped Mr. Malfoy, it triggered a memory, and we need to clear up the confusion.

I smiled at the memory.

"Wait, do I have to do to full titles?"

"Yes."

I sighed in exasperation.

"Fine"

"You will have to wait until the sorting is over until you can enter.

"And now, please welcome our guest from a different world, to help us in the war with Voldemort."

I took this as my cue to enter. To say the least, the great hall was MASSIVE. I walked up the steps and Dumbledore introduced me.

"This is Percy Jackson…"

"Demigod son of Poseidon, returner of the master bolt, defeater of Ares , bringer of the Golden Fleece, defeater of Atlas, survivor of the labyrinth, defeater of Kronos, defeater of Polyphemus, helped defeat Gaea, grandson of Voldemort, two time hero of Olympus, and…"I paused, deciding whether to tell them or not. Before I could, Malfoy called out,"Scared, Jackson?"

"…survivor of Tartarus."I whispered.

It had the immediate attention of everyone. Those who knew what it was looked at me sympathetically.

"This is not possible",screeched a lady that even Aphrodite would be intimidated by her makeup

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

This is tots unfair

I'm totally real you know

You know who I am

I smiled to myself. Only one person can make haikus that bad.

"Hello Apollo, or rather cousin"

"Don't you mean dad?"

"You borrowed that from Apollo? You must be out of your mind!"I said, turning around, face to face with Poseidon.

"This is dad. Poseidon."

"Anyway, good luck with your year."

And with that, he was gone.

"You can't expect us to believe that!", the woman spoke again"I'm Umbridge, by the way. And you ranting off like that. You can't control us just because you saved olympia-"

"Olympus",I replied coldly.

"Whatever. And your only 17. It's not like you can be head of the army."

"Age doesn't affect authority."

"Anyway Percy has defeated every single monster, such as-"

"No!"

"The Minotaur, hellhounds, and empousai"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I knew what I was expecting. I gave Dumbledore an "I'll kill you later" glare. I opened the door, and came face to face with the Minotaur.

"Missed me, did ya?"

It charged, but before it could get even close, I uncapped riptide and slashed at its belly while sliding underneath it. Before I could comprehend what happened. I found myself slashing at anything in sight. There were more than I could count. There was the Minotaur, Kelli and her cronies, some harpies, hellhounds, and turns out, Hyperion decided to have a "friendly" duel to the death. Apparently to avenge Kronos. What a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow updates. I couldn't figure out how to post this chapter. Any way, hope you enjoy it!**

Harry POV

Once Percy started fighting, I could tell he was a seasoned warrior, and composed himself in a way I thought to be impossible. If I were in that position, I would be freaking out. Once Percy defeated the guy on fire's minions, he went one on one with the fire guy. Hyperion, I think. I was amazed by his agility, and his sword was just a bronze blur. I looked over at Malfoy. He had a look of disbelief on his face. If only he knew that is how he lived everyday. I looked over at Percy again. I wasn't really worried. He fought him once before. But then, Hyperion made a slash at his face, and hit his cheek with the flat of his blade. Percy went tumbling back. And in half a second, Hyperion was on him.

Percy POV

Once Hyperion got his blade on me, I created a mini hurricane to protect myself while I was recovering. Once I got my bearings back, I grabbed my sword, which was lying a few feet away, and started fighting again. The cut on my cheek was minor, I had worse things to worry about. Hyperion threw me a Slsl at my waist. I parried and managed to get a slash at his stomach. He replied with a slash to my head. I suddenly remembered that this was the very Titan that was part of the clan that tortured me and Annabeth. I slashed harder, faster and more frequently. Soon Hyperion was down with a slash from his waist to his lower torso. Once I finished, I heard Malfoy and his friends jeering at me.

"Fluke. Fluke. Flu-"

I threw my sword through the air and, after shaving some of his hair off, it embedded into the wall behind his head. I glared at him. He shrank back. Dumbledore attempted to calm the tension.

"Well, that was a nice fight-"

"Oh don't you start with me.", I threatened, "Don't ever. I repeat, ever. Specify. A monster. By its name."

"Anyway, you can be sorted now."

There was a stool that I bet couldn't hold my weight at ALL. When I sat down on it,(still glaring at Dumbledore) it barely held.

Professor McGonagall put a hat on my head, and the weirdest thing?

"A demigod, eh?"

"Holy Hera!"

"No need to say it out loud. Bravery, Check. Loyalty, check. Stupid recklessness, check. Cunningness, check. I need to look through your memories."

"No!"

Mom dying, master bolt, Luke's betrayal, Annabeth missing, labyrinth, Titan war, giant war, Tartarus. Nightmares. Flashbacks.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get off me! Too much! Too much!…"

Meanwhile, I fell off the stool, and was sucked into another flashback.

I was chained to my cell, with Hyperion holding Annabeth. "This is for what you did to me."

He whipped Annabeth and left me screaming at him.

"I don't care what you do to me! But leave her alone!"

He whipped Annabeth again, and she started screaming.

While the hat kept on ranting off, I collected my bearings. The memories were now fresh in my head. I glared at the hat. It withered under my gaze and managed to mumble."Gry..gryffin..gryffindor."

There was no clapping like the other people. I silently went to the Gryffindor table and caught Harry looking at me sympathetically. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good."

I had a hint of annoyance in my voice. Dumbledore, wisely, called dinner, and sat down again. The food was delicious. Once we got past the main courses, after a speed eating contest with Ron (he didn't stand a chance), we went into our dormitories. I got a separate one with soundproof walls, and a bathroom. I remembered to IM Annabeth. I stepped up to the sink, and used my powers to create mist.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood."

An image of Annabeth came up. She was sitting on her bed, with her hands on her head, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Hey Annabeth."

She turned around."Percy!"

She asked questions in rapid fire."Where are you? How are you? Who-"

"Give me a break, Wise girl."

"Still can't go a year without falling into another crisis. It must be default." She snickered.

"Ha ha very funny. Anyway…"

I gave her a quick summary of what had happened.

"So you're telling me that you have a second evil grandfather that likes to kill? You have the worst luck ever."

"You told me that 5 years ago."

"Still remember, Seaweed brain?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"Yeah right! And one thing. We're coming over to Hogwarts!"

"When?"

"I don't exactly know."

"Oh my gods! It's the apocalypse! Annabeth doesn't know something!"

"But do know that if somebody doesn't shut up, he will end up with a bloody nose."

I sighed. I didn't want to ask the question that I was going to ask, but I needed to.

"How's it going?"

Silence.

"Better."

"I'm sorry. I could've at least thrown you to Jason while cutting the web and-"

"It's not your fault."

I attempted to change the subject,"How's it going on Olympus?"

She brightened and went on about how the architecture was specially designed for battle. Meanwhile I thought about my…no. He's not my grandfather anymore. Voldemort. He didn't seem all that powerful compared to Kronos, or Gaea.

"Isn't it curfew for you?"

Her voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Oh, yeah."

"Anyway, bye seaweed brain."

"Bye wise girl."

I swiped my arm through the message, ending it. I looked at the clock. 10 pm. I brushed my teeth and tried to comb my hair. It just stayed stubborn, and eventually I gave up. I got into bed and entered Hypnos's realm.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3. I don't own anything. Rick does. I tried asking him to give it to me, but he won't cave. Whatev. Stay tuned for chapter 4.R &T**

Chapter 3

That night, I had a nightmare.

Hogwarts was being torn down by Voldemort, and all I could do was stand and watch. Voldemort was dueling Harry, and Harry was losing. I wanted to run there and help, but I couldn't. I watched as Harry regained his upper hand and managed to defeat Voldemort. But then, someone new came in. I winced.

Tartarus.

He led his army of monsters and Titans and giants into battle. A fast and bloody battle ensued, with the Wizards losing. Just as…he was about kill Harry, I snapped awake. I needed to tell Dumbledore. I slipped out of bed and pushed open the door of the Fat Lady. I proceeded to ask the portraits(who were very annoyed about being woken up in the middle of the night. Dumbledore done was hunched over his desk looking at a map of the stars.

"Professor Dumbledore? We need to talk."

"What is it, Mr. Jackson?"

"I had a dream…"

I told him about my dream, and when he finished, he went back to his work, more determined.

"That's what I did wrong! I missed the planet Neptune! I kept on getting 'pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows'. Now I get 'there is a force of which only an ally can defeat'!", He exclaimed(it seems as if he has a real star chart, and is trying to get a prophecy from it.),"We need to get your fellow demigods here to teach the wizards to fight with weapons! I'll contact Chiron, we need them by next week!"

I did a fist pump and then stopped.

"How will we teach them?"

He smiled,"I decided that you start a defense club secretly. Umbridge is not helpful."

"Okay, I'll tell Harry."

I went back into my dorm and looked at the clock. 5am. I decided to train. Did I forget to mention that I have a training room as well? Seems I did. I found some automations and slashed at them for a couple of hours. After a little while I noticed Harry standing at the door. After a little while, Harry asked, "How hard was it to learn sword fighting?"

"It came with the flow."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to learn it to live in our world."

After a little while, he asked again, "Where were you?"

I played dumb, "When?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I noticed you rolling in bed muttering stuff. When I finally mustered the courage to come to your bed, you were gone. So, where were you?"

I sighed. This kid was good. But then again, this was Harry Potter we're talking about. He solved the case of the chamber of secrets.

"I went to Dumbledore to talk about a dream. About the final battle. You vs Moldywart-"

"Voldemort, Percy."

"Whatever. But then, my number one enemy-"here I winced,"came and joined the battle. You guys lost. And then I woke up, and went to Dumbledore, and he got a line from a…you know, I don't know exactly what it was from. A star chart?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, it's time for classes."

"What do we have?"

"Umbridge, Snape, Binns, and Trelawney."

"Crap, I was hoping for something better for Monday."

We got ready, and headed off to lessons. First was Divination. I could tell from the way that the air was…feeling, I guess, that this was going to be the "first day for the rest of my life" kinda thing. I sat down and waited for a while. I soon saw a teacher with a mysterious aura about her.

"Hello, children. How are you today? Don't answer that question. I already know. You are all well and healthy, and will live for a long time. All except one."

She turned her gaze to me, and I felt the familiar air, the one I hate. The one of a prophecy. She pointed straight at me, and for once Harry looked surprised. She whispered in a raspy voice.

"You, young man, will face a challenge greater than all others. You will face your worst fear.", I tensed, considering a possibility.

 _Suddenly her eyes clouded and she whispered to the entire class._

 _The life of two, ruined by one_

 _Shall return with havoc, united with Magic_

 _Allies will suffer, sacrifices will be made_

 _But in the end, you still fight to stay sane_

Once she finishes, she collapses on a chair. I paled. The rest of the class stares at me.

"Merlin…", Hermione said in disbelief. I stood up and exited the room, and shortly after, the bell rang. Everyone filed out of class. We headed over to history of magic. Once we entered, Mr, I mean Professor, Binns, entered. A ghost teacher. That's new. He started talking, "Hello children. Today we are talking about the giant war."

"Demigod or wizard?", Hermione asked.

I guessed under normal circumstances, she would have assumed it as wizard, but since I came here, anything thing is possible. I immediately prayed that it would be wizard, but boy I was proven wrong.

"Demigod." "First or second?", I asked, hoping for the relief of him saying first.

"Second." I groaned. "Now, we must first realize the players of the prophecy, and the goal. The main players were consisted of 7 teenagers. Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, And last, but not least, Perseus Jackson." All heads snapped towards me. Even those who have been dozing off earlier. I didn't make eye contact.

Professor Binns continued,"They defeated the Earth mother, Gaea, and put her back into her sleep. They suffered many hardships. They prophecy they received went like this.

 _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

 _To storm or fire the world must fall,_

 _An oath to keep with a final breath._

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ "

The class's stare at me changed from shock to disbelief.

"Can anyone tell me what the goddess Hera did to join the two camps, Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter?"

"She switched the two leaders of the two camps, being me, and Jason, while also taking our memories away.", I supplied.

"Yes, and in a couple of months, they were each sent on a quest, and returned in victory. But, what happened in a couple of months, was unforgivable for everyone aboard the ship, Argo II, made by Leo Valdez. Two of the seven people fell into…", he looked at me uncertainly. I nodded.

"Tartarus.", he finished.

Most people were confused.

"Greek hell.", I supplied, darkly.

"Okay. For homework, you have to do research on your book, The life of a Demigod(with haikus that help for your understanding) by Apollo Olympian, on the first or second demigod giant war, and the first or second Titan war. You also have to do research on one of the seven and their early lives."

The bell rang and we were off to our next class.

Harry POV

Once the bell rang, we went to the dungeons. Snape, as usual, was glowering at me. I smirked back at him. Percy, if he noticed this exchange, gave no notice of it. Snape started speaking.

"Settle down, settle down. Today we are going to do the draught of living death."

He swished his wand, and instructions appeared on the board. I noticed Percy struggling to read the instructions. The cursive didn't help.

After 45 minutes, Snape called out, "You should be finished with your potions, please pour a sample in a flask and bring it to the front for testing."

I looked over at Percy. He had a very unfinished potion. It was supposed to be turquoise with silver vapors. He had a shade of purple, and black vapors. I couldn't blame him. I'm pretty sure Snape made it extra loopy just for him. Percy filled his flask and went to the front. I followed. I'm so dead.

Time skip after lunch

When we finally arrived at DADA, actually before Hermione, I was ready to crash. But Percy wasn't even out of breath.

How did he do that!Nobody was able to do that!

We went in. Hermione and Ron arrived shortly after. "Hey mate,", Ron said, "you haven't been spending as much with us as usual." With a pang, I realized it was true.

"Yeah, I'll be there from now."

I stole a glance at Hermione, she met my eyes and nodded. I nodded back. Professor toadstool, I mean, Umbridge, entered.

"Hello class."

There was a few mumbled replies of hello, others just groaning.

"Now now, students. I expect more of you. The ideal response is 'Good morning professor Umbridge'. Now please."

I sighed. This woman was impossible. Now the whole class, reluctantly said, "Good morning professor Umbridge."

"Now, I must discuss matters. Grandson of Voldemort, are you?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy stiffen, and then relaxing, but his eyes were narrowing dangerously. Professor Umbridge gave no notice of it.

"And your Greek myths? I-"

"They aren't myths.", Percy replied, calmly, although you could practically sense the annoyance in his voice.

"I don't need to prove it again, do I?"

"Prove what?", she said, her voice like poisoned honey.

"I'm not falling for the charm, Delores."

Umbridge recoiled at use of her first name. "Try me!"

Percy apparently didn't do anything, but a water pipe above her head exploded, sending water cascading down on her. She ran down the aisle, but the water was following her, taking the shape of a dragon. Umbridge screamed, and Percy smirked. Everyone was laughing their heads off. Even Hermione, who was usually the hardest person to make laugh.

"Now, class, I kindly ask you to SHUT UP!"

Umbridge tried to restore order. She finally managed to get rid of the water, but more kept on coming. Percy, after ten more minutes of this, reluctantly stopped. Umbridge started screaming bloody murder, earning laughed from the rest of the class. Percy looked a little offended at that. But when Umbridge started screaming, "Go to hell!", Percy lost all composition he had. He stood up, and snarled at her.

"If you haven't noticed, I've already been there. And back.", he added as an afterthought.

"Listen. Those Greek myths aren't real. They are a figure of your imagination." Umbridge seemed to be convincing herself more than Percy.

"I'm so offended!", a voice said in the back of the class. Everyone turned around. There in the back of the class, in all their glory, were the Olympian gods, with the fates. Percy was the first to react. He got down on one knee, his head inclined. Hestia stepped forward. "You don't need to bow to us, hero."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a hero! I just got lucky all those times!"

Hermes snickered.

"Modest as always.", Athena muttered.

"Anyway, we are very real, thank you very much.", Apollo addressed Umbridge.

"This room is too pink, even for me.", Aphrodite said.

"Son. We have received very grave news.", Poseidon started. "Tartarus",Percy flinched at the name, "has joined the side of Voldemort, who will also stop at nothing to have you on his side. Which I find very funny. I mean, a guy with no nose thinking that he can overpower my son? Impossible. Later Gator."

The Gods disappeared in a flash of light.

"Anyway children,…" She bored us to death for the next twenty minutes, when Ron whispered to me.

"How would it be if we pranked her?" That brought a smile to my face.

"I think we should wait until Percy's friends come. I heard they include the best pranksters on earth."

A note was slipped on my desk from Percy.

 _I agree. Let's wreck her when they come._

I smiled again. Maybe next week won't be so bad. The bell rang, and we were off to bed.

Harry POV

When I woke up, dressed, etc., etc, I came down to the common room to see Percy practically singing. Ron and Hermione were already down and were trying to question him on what happened. When I came, he finally blurted out,"My friends are coming!"

"Who?" Percy took a breath."The seven, after Leo came back, the Stolls, Nico, and Thalia."

"The Stolls?", Ron asked.

"The best pranksters I mentioned." I clarified.

"Fred and George are going to love them."

"I can tell."Percy snickered.

"It's time for breakfast."I said.

When we got down, there were 11 teenagers, looking bored. When Percy entered. They stood up. Playful anger shone through their eyes. There were 2 people that looked like brothers. Travis and Connor, I recalled. Then there was Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Thalia. Annabeth spoke for them all. "Where were you these past few months?"

"Uh…right here?", Percy said backing up a few steps.

Wrong move.

They began chasing him around the school, when they finally came back, Annabeth was dragging Percy by his ear, and everyone else had their weapons drawn.

"Come on Annabeth. Let me go."

"I still need to judo-flip you."

"Not again?"

"Yeah."

"Crap.", he said, as Annabeth judo flipped him.

"Happy now?"

"Better.", Annabeth replied.

This was going to be a weird year.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. I am sorry for revision one of chapter 3. When I got it into the doc manager, it wasn't like that. I am sorry. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

After Annabeth chased me around the school, with Thalia hot on her heels, I just wanted to relax with my girlfriend. But the first thing I told her about was the prophecy

"Seriously?"

"Yeah.""Wow. Worst luck ever."

"Tell me about my dam luck."

Thalia, who was listening in on the conversation as we had dinner, stifled a laugh. The food was just like camp. You think of what you want and it appears. I immediately asked for blue cherry Coke and blue pizza. I stared, ogling at it until Nico, noticing my expression, said, in his 1940's way,"Stop staring at your pizza or I'll pound your head into Hades's throne!"

Very mature.

Anyway, after I told Annabeth about the prophecy, and that weird conversation, we were stopped by Fred and George, who, using their awesome senses, well at least that's what they claim, immediately identified Connor and Travis as pranksters superior to their own.

"Hello.", said Travis and Connor, simultaneously.

"We are the-", Travis started.

"-greatest pranksters the rule the earth, and-", continued Connor.

"-will gladly give you the pleasure-"

"-of pranking you."

"Survival?"

"Doubtful."

"Wicked.", the twins agreed, "Sign us up!"

"To prank-", George started.

"-Professor-", Fred filled in.

"-Toadstool Umbridge."

"Sign us up!", the Stolls said.

I grinned. This was going to be awesome.

~time skip~

Percy POV

We were all very excited for the prank, which is totally awesome! When Toadstool came through the door, she hit a tripwire, which started the chain reaction of the pranks. Suddenly, invisible BB guns were shooting pink balls of jelly at her, and then bucket full of pink paint was launched all over her. Then paint ball guns, like snipers, picked off every picture of cats, and square inch of the pink wall. And then invisible hands picked Umbridge up by the collar, letting us take out are own machine guns, loaded with pellets of dog poop. We, being the demigods and the golden trio, let loose a torrent of sticky masses, making great care not to hit any of the students. If that wasn't enough, we also hexed her wand to, just like Coach Hedge's megaphone, to say, 'the cow says moo' and other stuff, so when she tried to get it all off her, well,…you get the idea. Then we did it all over again, and again, and again. By the time we were done, she was covered in…stuff. Almost as bad as when Annabeth and I got out of…never mind. But it was hilarious. The bell rang, signaling the class was over. We headed over to our next class, being potions, all the while people,coming over to congratulate us, and asking us how on earth we did it. The Stolls and Weasleys were literally burning with pride.

Once we reached the dungeons we had to make something called the…you know what? I wasn't really paying attention. **(I had no ideas)** The class was boring as usual, with Snape handing out points taken from the Gryffindors, to the Slytherins. And here I am am, trying to cut a bean. Thalia was shooting arrows at it, but they were just bouncing off. I almost got killed! I just took out Riptide and was about to chop the bean in half, when I spied Hermione using the flat of her blade to squish the bean. I sighed. I capped Riptide and used a normal knife to collect the juice.

"Class will end in 15 minutes. You will bring up your flasks for the potion in 5 minutes."

I was bored, and my ADHD didn't help. I looked over at Nico, only to find him paralyzed in fear. I snapped in front of his face. He didn't respond. Jason came over. "Hey, Perce ho-"

He noticed the look on my face. He slapped Nico lightly. Nico grabbed his hand and twisted it. Jason cried out in pain. Then he tried to kick me. I dodged and said out loud.

"Nico's having a flashback!"

Everyone who knew immediately tried to restrain Nico. We managed, with minor injuries. I got a broken rib, Jason with a twisted wrist, and Leo with a broken nose. Everyone else, meaning the wizards, were standing in shock. Nico was now murmuring something I couldn't make out. Jason and Leo headed down to the infirmary. I just got a drink of water.

The perks of being a son of Poseidon.

Nico was was now in a daze. He seemed to be trying to fight the urge of falling asleep.

A few minutes later, with Nico safe in a bed in the infirmary, and Leo and Jason fine again, we finally relaxed. Annabeth cuddled up next to me. I waited for another few minutes before nico woke up. Hazel was the first to notice, and crushed him in a hug. The rest of us followed. I looked at the clock. We missed the feat of the day. I helped Nico up, and we headed to our dormitories. Dumbledore made each of us separate dormitories, except for Annabeth and I. We shared one. We headed there and found the golden trio waiting for us in worry.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

Piper replied, "Nico had a flashback."

"From what?"

Before they could answer the question, I announced, "I, for one, am going to sleep."

I headed out of the common, Annabeth and Nico trailing behind me. We went into our dormitories, and went to sleep, Annabeth cuddled up next to me. I hope tomorrow will be a better day. But of course, I'm always wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning with Annabeth sleeping peacefully next to me. I sighed, remembering what's happened earlier this morning. Annabeth had a flashback. A bad one. It took her 3 hours to calm down, and another hour to fall asleep again. I kissed her forehead, and grudgingly got out of bed. I showered and dressed, and left Annabeth to sleep for a little while. She needed it. I went down to the common room, to find everyone else, just as tired as me. Leo was singing, and failing, Let it Go from Frozen. Ron muttered something like never listening to the song again. Harry agreed. I sighed, and sat down. Everyone's eyes were on me. Leo was still singing. I made eye contact with Jason.

"Leo?", Jason asked, getting the hint.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

After a little pause, I started. "I think we should make our own defense club."

Everyone looked a little taken aback. Then they warmed up to the idea.

Suddenly Hermione came down. "Hey guys, I think we should make our own defense clue."

Everyone looked from me to Hermione.

"Hey, great minds think alike!"

"What did I miss?", asked Hermione.

"Percy said the exact same thing that you said before you came."

"Oh."

"Wait, who should teach?"

Ron's head snapped up.

"Us. No duh."

After another half hour of training(or, in Leo's case, trying to sing uptown funk now), I went to wake up Annabeth. When I got there, she was still sleeping.

"Annabeth, wake up."

No response.

"Come on Annabeth."

No response

I tickled her. She shot straight up, knocking into me. Before I could react, she had her sword to my throat. I put my hands up, in a surrender position.

"I would say ow, but then I would be lying.", I said.

She smiled and kissed me. It was short and sweet. But then she frowned. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

I shrugged and said, "You needed to sleep. You can't go around hallways looking like a half dead zombie straight from the living dead."

She deflated, but relented at my logic. Yes! I won argument! 1 to 1471! In your face, wise girl!

When we came down to the common room, Leo was still, singing, with Ron and Jason trying to strangle him, and Frank with a bucket of water in case he puts himself on fire. Hazel, Piper, and Harry were loading and reloading buckets of water. Hermione had her nose in a book.

"There you are Percy.", Frank gasped, "We need you."

I smirked. "I can tell."

After permanently making sure Leo won't sing like that again real soon(the tongue tying curse comes real handy in times of crisis), and filling in on Annabeth on what happened(why does she need to know everything?), I asked Harry, "What do we have today?"

"We have potions first, and then double-charms, lunch, and then herbology, break, a and DADA."

"I think we should tell our friends of the club during break time, and then let it spread."

"But where would we be meeting?"

"Three broomsticks?", Ron suggested.

"Too crowded.", Harry ruled out.

"Hogs head.", Hermione finalized.

"Alright."

We headed off to potions.

Snape, as usual, was glowering at Harry. And I, as usual, got a perfect potion. Well, close enough. After class was over, we headed to charms. Nothing unusual there. But when we headed to lunch, there was nobody there. I looked out the windows and found the entire school and staff trying to fend off a drakon. I alerted the others and broke through the window.

What are you all staring at! It's faster!

I went through and helped the others. Our scent, as it seems, brought the drakon right in front of us. It was staring at, as if contemplating which of would taste better, which it probably was.

"Uh…hi, um, we just need to, uh, you know, the usual."

"Smooth, Percy, just smooth", Jason muttered beside me.

"Not like you could do any better.", I snapped back at him.

Suddenly the drakon lunged at me. I dodged and swiped, but before I could comprehend what was happening, we were all involved in the battle. Umbridge looked at us like she wished we were dead. Draco looked about the same. I rolled and ducked under the drakon, and pierced my sword into its hide.

All while trying not to let go for fear of my life, because, well, we do it everyday, I was thinking about what Delores would do to us in DADA to day. The drakon dissolved into gold dust, which blew away into the winds. Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy. My stomach growled.

"When's lunch?", Jason, Frank, Leo, Nico, the Stolls, and I asked at the same time.

"Jinx", we said

"Jinx again"

It kept on going like that until we ran out of breath.

"Who won?", the boys asked.

"It was a tie.", said Thalia, Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper.

"Jinx!", we all said.

Time skip to after lunch

Harry POV

I still can't believe how powerful they are. A simple thing in their world is difficult beyond measure in ours. It's like a sword is a crayon to them.

"What're you lookin' at, Harry?", Ron asked.

I jumped. "Nothing."

We headed to herbology. Hermione was trying to figure out why we couldn't kill the dragon, no, drakon. Herbology passed in a blur. I was on autopilot. By the time I was back to my senses, it was break.

"Hey Colin!"

He came over to me, perhaps hoping for an autograph.

"Yeah?"

"Are you interested in our own defense club?"

"Uh, okay, wait, who's teaching?"

"The demigods and us."

"Okay."

"Spread the news."

"Where are we meeting?"

"Hogs head."

I was on autopilot. When I came to my senses, Delores was in the middle of lecturing us. Seems I went to sleep, and snapped awake when my head hit the back of my chair. Not like anyone else was doing much better. Percy was drooling so much, I was surprised she hadn't noticed. Jason and Leo were playing thumb war. Frank and Hazel, were playing sticks. Annabeth had her nose in a book, as was Hermione. Ron was snoring. Nico, Thalia, and the Stolls were playing Astro Party on an iPad that the Travis nicked.

She glared at me, before continuing.

I sighed and put my head back on my desk. I was tired and bored.

"…I expect more of you next time."

"Oh, we'll give you more next time.", Connor muttered. I smile at that.

Delores clapped her hands, effectively waking up Percy and Ron, and snapping the rest of us out of our daze.

"Out, out."

We headed to dinner, and after that, we headed to bed. I closed my eyes and slipped into Hypnos's realm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry POV

I was wondering what woke me up, when it hit me. Literally.

"Harry! We have the meeting for the DADA club today!", said Ron as he threw a pillow at me. Hard.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

I showered and got dressed, etc., etc. I went to the common room. Nobody was there. I knew Ron was still in the shower. Hermione was probably studying, or in the girls dormitory with Annabeth talking about charms or herbology, or something. Ron came down the stairs. The demigods came soon after. We readied ourselves to our trip to Hogsmeade. We immediately split up, as of not to cause suspicion. One by one, we trickled into the bar. We all chose a spot to sit at in the very back. I came in last, after ordering a butterbeer out of a dirty glass. I went over to the table, where a small crowd was forming. Hermione was talking about the basics while a sheet was being passed around, with everyone signing it. When I came, Jason, Leo, and Percy looked at me in pretend awe and, in harmony, said,"All hail,", Annabeth smacking Percy, "master,", Leo being put in a death grip by Hazel, "Harry!", said Jason, right before Piper slapped him so hard a tooth came out and landed in my butterbeer. I yelped, and dropped the butterbeer on Hermione, who was reading a book. I know. Surprising. She screamed, and…well in a nutshell, it was chaos. It took a half hour to end the butterfly effect, plus calming everyone down. Once we got in order, we had to get another sheet, because it got ruined when Thalia shot a flaming arrow at it.

"That was rough, mate.", Percy said to Jason, trying out his British accent, which sounded more like how somebody that hates Dr. Seuss would read One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish, trying to make it sound a miserable as possible. Jason prodded the spot where his tooth was supposed to be.

"Couldn't agree with you more.", Leo replied, rubbing his neck.

"I feel lucky I wasn't involved.", said Frank.

Another half hour passed, Hermione talking about the sheet they were signing and what would happen if they told anyone about this, setting the date, and all that. But there was only one problem.

"Where will we keep it?", asked Frank.

"Well, I suppose we could use the Shrieking shack,…",started Ron, but Hermione cut him off.

"That would be freaky, Ron, honestly."

"Well then, I guess we'll inform you when we do think up of a place.", Percy said.

"How?",asked a pupil, or soon to be one anyway.

"I don't know, I guess we'll figure it out.", Percy replied.

"Always without a plan.", Annabeth muttered.

"It's what you like about me.", Percy countered.

"Cut it out.", said the Stolls.

"Fine, we'll find a way to tell you.", I said.

Percy POV

I was thinking hard on where we should do the club. I mean, no one should know about it except us, but it should be easily accessible. I pondered on this, while pacing alongside a corridor I've never even been near before. And, the less said the better, the wall disintegrated. I peeked in. It was blank, and it seemed no one was using it. I had no idea how to close it, so, instead of telling the others, I just went in. I went into planning mode, finding the places where we could do automations, dueling, sword rack, mini arena, etc. when I opened my eyes again, it was all there. I stood there for a minute in shock. I went out and imagined the opening turning into an invisible door with a password of 818. I then went to find the others.

Time skip to dinner

I slipped in next to Annabeth, and loaded my plate.

"What's up Percy, your eating slower than usual.", Ron noticed

"Guys I found something."

"About what, the prophecy?", Hermione guessed.

"Hades underpants I almost forgot about that.", Nico swore.

"No no.", Percy said, "I found a room, and, well, it's so weird, it, just, makes what we think of, and, yeah."

"Okay, but, the prophecy, what was it again?"

"The life of two, ruined by one, Shall return with havoc, united with Magic, Allies will suffer, sacrifices will be made. But in the end, you still fight to stay sane"

"Wow, that's tough", said Jason.

"Sure and I'll tell you the room tomorrow."

Time skip to tomorrow

After finding Annabeth and I awake, I found a note on Jason bed, similar to the notes on everyone else's beds. It follows,

'Dear Percy and/or Annabeth,

We have been called back to the states, 'cause 5 drakons and an army of monsters came out of nowhere and is attacking the camps. Chiron wanted you to stay and continue the mission of saving Harry.

From,

Jason

"I guess it's just us now.", Annabeth said, over my shoulder.

"Yeah well, you can't blame them. 5 is a lot."

"Well, let's get going, I bet Harry's still down there waiting for us all.

When we got to the common room, Harry was staring at the fire, thinking about something.

"What happened, Harry?"

A pause.

"How did you guys get in Tartarus anyway. I mean, Mr. Binns told you were in there for only 2 weeks, but the way you're acting, it should have been like 2 months."

I sighed, remembering what Jason said a week ago.

I was teaching someone how to hold a sword properly, when Jason pulled me away.

I struggled, I scratched, but he wouldn't let go.

"Listen dude, I've got a class to teach."

"Whatever. Listen. Harry's gonna figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"Your little trip."

"Okay…"

"He's going to ask you, and you have to tell him the truth."

"And why should I?"

"Because, he deserves to know."

I didn't question him, know that it would probably be right. Almost all of Jason's hunches were always right. Except for meeting my dad. The statue. Buck naked.

"Fine, but no details."

I sighed.

Looking at Annabeth, I said,"You don't have to listen."

I saw those beautiful grey eyes contemplating the decisions, like she always does.

"You're bound to make me look stupid, so I'll stay back and correct you."

"Fine."

We just finished defeating Gaea. Finally. After all that, I just wanted to curl up next to Annabeth, and, just rest. For at least an hour. But the fun wasn't over yet. The next thing I knew, I was falling. I heard someone yell 'sinkhole', and 'get outta there', but it was too late. As I was falling, I noticed it took an extremely long time. I looked down, and saw the earth literally carving our path through the underground. Then I felt a hand clutch on to mine. I looked in that direction, and barely saw Annabeth's face as everything went dark.

"It wasn't dark. I could still see you, remember? You passed out.", Annabeth reprimanded.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Let's get back to the flash back.", Harry said, before things could escalate.

When I woke up,…

"Is it just me, or is Percy making his voice sound weird when he narrates the flashback.", Harry interrupted, earning a glare from Annabeth and I.

"Never mind."

When I woke up, I was surrounded by walls. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I figured it out moments later. I was chained. But where was Annabeth? I looked around, and, thank the gods, she was safe, but was also chained. She noticed me looking at her.

"Know where we are?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"How long was I…"

Just then, I heard footsteps. I sat up, and peered through the bars. What I saw made my heart stop.

Just outside the room, was all the immortal monsters, titans, giants, and primordials, that I have ever pissed off.

"Hello, Perseus Achilles Jackson, and Annabeth Marie Chase. Welcome to Tartarus."

And that made my day. We were tortured, with whips, blunt swords and arrows, for a month, before Annabeth could escape. I was caught at the last second. Annabeth made it out of Tartarus, and made it to camp, after using the trick Nico had taught us to summon the doors of death. And duct tape. I have no idea how she managed to get that, but, she left some for me, when I escaped a month later. The days before that, they broke my leg, making it harder. The second I got to camp, infirmary. Then the heartbreaking days watching Annabeth cry while listening to my dilemma. I barely notice my bandaged arm, carved straight into my flesh. I didn't like it when other people saw me like that. It wasn't fair. But then again, life was never fair. I slipped into a peaceful sleep, and then a coma.

"That's it.", Percy said with distaste, "That's the story."

Harry was looking at him in shock."All that, and you still decide to do more."

Percy shrugged, at the same time Annabeth said, "More lives were at stake, and Percy's hero complex won't let that happen."

"Alright, lets go to breakfast."

We headed down to the hall, only to find it empty.

Outside, a battle was raging. Voldemort himself was battling, against Dumbledore. I came and caught him just he fell from a particular killing curse. I handed him off to the medics. Then, I faced my grandfather, trusty sword in hand.

"Hello grandson, long time no see. You know, it would be better if you deserted your pathetic little friends over here and join my side. You will be rewarded."

"Over my dead body.", I replied.

"Very well then."

He fired a curse at me, I deflected it right back at him with my sword. He kept on attacking me, while I kept on pressing on. I finally got within striking range, and then, I gradually went from defense to offense. I disarmed him from his wand, and the next thing he did surprised me. He took out a sword. And performed a absolutely horrible disarming maneuver. Laughter took over, and soon, many people were looking at me. Many fights were stopped. Annabeth took one look at Voldemort's stance and she went ROTFL(Rolling On The Floor Laughing). His nostrils flared.

"You dare, to laugh at me, supreme ruler of the universe, stupid-"

He was interrupted by my sword at his throat and his sword in the lake before he could blink. He looked at me with greed in his eyes.

"You know, I bet you're barely even noticed here. You're strong. You can get appreciation. Join us. We have blue jellybeans."

I wasn't tempted at all.

Okay. I was a little.

I lowered my sword.

He smirked.

And I snapped.

"I don't even see how you're my grandfather.", I said. That, at least, was true. His expression changed.

"Oh, c'mon. You can't believe that! Join us."

I swung my sword. He stopped making offers.

Unfortunately, I only knocked him out.

We were about to go back inside when I felt a presence. I turned around and came face to face, well, not really face, but, whatever. Came face to face with Tartarus


	7. Chapter 7

**Bear with me. I promise a happy ending for Percabeth. I swear on the river Styx. One more chapter!**

I went into a battle stance as soon as I saw him. He just laughed. I saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye. She was also in a stance. But I could she that she was nervous by how rigid she was.

"What do you want?", I said. It didn't come out as a question. More like a whimper.

He laughed. "Fortunately for you, Perseus Jackson, I will not be fighting you myself. Unfortunately, you will be fighting something else. That is, if you don't want your puny friends to die."

I let myself get distracted on what it could be. Echidna, the Minotaur, the hydra, or the Nemean lion were the most likely candidates.

"Unfortunately for you, I have summoned this creature. Welcome, the bane of Percy Jackson."

A creature rose out of the ground. It was a cross between all of the enemies I've faced. Giants, titans, all of the monster I've encountered, rolled into one. It was constantly changing, and, worse, it bore a horrible resemblance to Tartarus. First my old buddy beef heads arm. And then it's Kelly's. I tried to make sense of it. I saw Annabeth widen her eyes. She had, apparently, recognized this monster. I would've asked her, but, it had already charged. I started in my fighting stance. I charged the monster. It's arm which was a centaurs, changed into and empousa's in midair. This was an advantage, I noted. After a couple minutes. Annabeth whispered to me.

"Percy, I love you."

I was in confusion for a few crucial seconds, which she then used to push me away, and stab the monster, and it retaliated by trying to stab her. She didn't try to stop it.

The monster fell to its feet, and blew into the wind as golden dust.

"Annabeth?", I called, "Annabeth?" I scrambled to her side.

"P-per-"

"Why?", I soothed her.

"Sacrifice, to kill.",she said.

We both knew she was beyond help.

"I love you,", I whispered.

"I love you too."

"See you in elysium."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I will too."

And with that, she passed.

Harry POV

I didn't really like watching people die, but this was different. One person had died, but two people died. Annabeth, and Percy. He was literally crying an ocean. It was sunset, and the two armies retreated. We burned a shroud for Annabeth, a beautiful gray outlined with white and blue. Percy locked himself in his dorm all night, probably to mourn. The rest of us were just as silent. Halfway through the night, Athena came and talked to Percy. There was some yelling, some crying, sometimes a mixture of both. Athena left a half hour later, and then Poseidon came. And eventually all the gods came to visit their favorite hero. Even the rest of the seven, well, now six, IM'ed him. He always gave the same monotonous reply. Nothing seemed to cheer him up. How do I know?

Well, let's just say that the Weasley extendable ears come in handy. I, truly, just wanted to know if he's okay.

The next morning couldn't have come slower. We trudged to the battle ground. Even Percy, who had bags under his eyes. We spotted the other army, half the size as it was yesterday, when Percy almost destroyed it overnight with a hurricane accompanying his nightmare. We started fighting. I saw Percy immediately fight his way to Tartarus. He had anger in his eyes. I kept on fighting until I was so tired that I just wanted to sleep. Eventually, we beat most of the other army, with the occasional injury. All battles were fought and won. All save one. Percy and Tartarus were still battling it out. Percy was barely surviving, but he was determined to beat Tartarus. After a couple of minutes, Tartarus swung his sword in a deadly arc. Percy engaged it and and it was a battle of strength after that. Percy was weaving in and out of Tartarus's strikes. Getting just out of the danger zone, almost as if to annoy him. And annoy him he did. Tartarus seemed exasperated that his strikes, which would've put down any other demigod, did not apply to him. It was only a matter of time, though, when Percy would tire. If he were to have any chance, that was to beat him before the time limit. Tartarus then said, " The only way to cream you will to show you my true form."

Tartarus seemed to molt. And time stopped. For about two minutes. While we were all still, Tartarus actually seemed to go hard on Percy. He was sweating, because he was also fighting against the time freeze. Soon Tartarus got his sword on Percy. On his head. Percy's body dissolved into dust before it could fall to the ground.

"How's that for the best demigod that ever lived?", Tartarus whispered into his armor. And then he said something else I couldn't catch.

His armor seemed almost to try and punch him. Tartarus let out a creepy laugh.

"Now, for the rest."

Percy POV

After I 'died', and dissolved into the armor, the first thing I realized was that all the spirits were not inside his armor. They WERE the armor. They wanted to get as far away as him as possible, but hit some invisible boundary line. They were in such shock and fear that they never realized they could attack Tartarus from the inside.

"How's that for the greatest demigod that ever lived.",I heard, and in a whisper, "Your girlfriend was a beautiful sacrifice to get me warmed up."

I yelled in frustration, and punched him. This actually seemed to annoy him, because he shifted a little. I pulled out my sword and slashed at his skin. I kept on going. The other spirits started to pull me away from his body. Others tried to help me. They took out their weapons, and started slashing. Tartarus began to shift more, until he finally yelled and took his armor off. I, as a spirit, of course, began to escape from the armor. I reformed, painfully, atom by atom, cell by cell. When I finally finished, I took a step forward, and fell on my face. I was painfully reminded of when Annabeth helped me walk after Tartarus. A tear dripped down my face.

Flashback

When I was in the hospital bed, after my first day of being truly awake, they all visited me. Everyone, including the nightmares. They were the same thing over and over again. Annabeth dies when I'm so close to saving her. Everyone dies when I'm so close to saving them. It always happens. Why is my life so unfair? Why can't I live a normal life, for once? I was interrupted out of my thoughts when I heard the door creak. I grabbed my sword, ready to uncap it at a seconds notice.

"Now, now, seaweed brain. Wouldn't want to kill me would you?"

Annabeth appeared out of nowhere, holding her cap in one hand. I relaxed, and prepared to try and sleep again, when I heard Annabeth trying to wake me up.

"Come on, Percy, let's try again."

I groaned.

"I don't want to try again."

She sighed." Fine. One kiss for every step you take."

I got out of bed faster than you can say cheese.

Flashback

I gritted my teeth. She was gone. Gone, never for me to kiss her again. Gods, I missed her already. Is if on instinct, the only thing I could do was to think about her. I gritted his teeth again. It was my fault. She's dead because of me. I took out Anaklusmos and raised it for the umpteenth time. I slashed again, my thoughts on Annabeth.

Harry POV

I watched as Percy came back. We were pretty she he wouldn't do that. Nikhil, a lieutenant of Voldemort, injured a wizard which I identified to be Neville. The yell was unnecessary, but it helped me calm down.

"Protego!"

Nikhil snarled, "Lord Voldemort will have your friends remains, eating them for dinner."

I retaliated with the simple, but awesome, "Really? Yo Voldy so stupid he climbed over a glass wall to see what was behind it!"

"Oh yeah? Yo Dumbledore so stupid he starved to death in a grocery store!"

"You wanna go?"

"*beep* yeah I do!"

"Yo mama smackdown!"

"Yo mama so stupid she threw a rock at the ground and missed!"

"Yo mama so stupid she so stupid she got locked in a furniture store and slept on the floor!"

"Yo mama so stupid she put two quarters in her ear and thought she was listening to 50 cent!"

"Yo mama so stupid it took her two hours to watch 60 minutes!"

"Yo mama so stupid that when yo dad said it was chilly outside, she ran out with a spoon."

"You mama so stupid she brought a spoon to the super bowl!"

He faltered. "What's a super bowl?"

I finished him off with a "Yo mama so poor that burglars break in and leave money!"

I could practically hear Neville going, "Oooohhhh! Epic BURN!"

He was already out of yo mama's, so he just pointed his wand at his chest, and said, "Abra-Cadabra."

I didn't whether to laugh or to scream bloody murder. This guy was so stupid. Everyone knew it was Evada Kedavra.

Nikhil eventually figured it out, and he took out a knife that they had to defend themselves against Percy, and slit his wrist.

He stared at me with hard cold eyes, and whispered the words I will never forget.

"I will come back, Harry Potter, and I will beat you in yo mama smackdown."


	8. Chapter 8

This was it. The final battle. Tartarus and I. Me and Tartarus. Me and Tartarus and Harry. Wait. What? When did he get here? Whatever. This was my battle. My vengance. My life.

"Get out of here, it's too dangerous.", I said.

He responded with a shake of his head.

"We came this far."

I ignored him and raised my hand. I had never wanted to do this, but I knew this was the only way. The only to beat him was to use your worst fear. Fear. The word tasted familiarly strange in my mouth. My hand clenched. I remembered the feeling when she died. The feeling of anger in my mind. I concentrated on his blood. Seventy percent water. That was one fact that stuck in my mind for all of Annabeth's ranting. I concentrated, and Tartarus suddenly slapped himself. Everyone looked at him, even Voldemort.

"My lord..?", he asked.

Suddenly Tartarus began to shake with anger. His eyes were on fire.

"Get him!" He yelled.

Suddenly my vision was swarmed with enemies. I did the same I did with Tartarus. I let out a roar. All of monsters suddenly stopped and began to cower away. I could feel the blood, the tears, all going down and choking them. I clenched my fist and the monsters promptly dissipated. No golden dust. Just gone. The death eaters began closing in on me. Harry, who I totally forgot was there, began to scream a bunch of mumbo jumbo and several spells began to take down their men. I got out of my trance and began cutting down the death eaters.

"Harry, I've got this. You can do you what you've always wanted now."

He gave a look of complete understanding, and apparated away. I closed my eyes and let my powers burn through.

Harry POV

I weaved in and out of the Death Eater and monsters. I could see Voldemort standing a few yards away. He smiled at me, a devious, and bloodthirsty smile.

Let's end this quickly, I thought.

Apparently, Voldemort was thinking the same thing.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The spell battle went on for a little while, until Tartarus himself exploded, killing his entire army, and Voldemort.

Percy gave me a look from the other side of the battle field.

"We did it."


End file.
